TMNT and Jo--Training
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: When Splinter sees his now 2-year-old human daughter Josephine mimicking her brothers' ninjutsu moves, he thought it was the perfect time to train her as a little kunoichi. She gets her mask and defensive weapons.


Summary: When Splinter sees his now 2-year-old human daughter Josephine mimicking her brothers' ninjutsu moves, he thought it was the perfect time to train her as a little kunoichi. She gets her mask and defensive weapons.  
**I don't, and NEVER will, own anything TMNT related!**

Hamato Yoshi slowly arisen from his peaceful slumber. He sat up, yawned, and rubbed his eyes before turning to a little pink bundle sleeping next to him. 2-year-old Josephine laid there sound asleep, sucking her thumb, and gripping her bear. He smiled sweetly at his daughter and lightly kissed her forehead.

The wise humanoid rat could tell it was 9 in the morning due to the sound of morning traffic up on the streets of New York. It was passed the time he and his 7-year-old mutant turtle sons normally got up and practiced in the dojo. He sought the opportunity now.

Splinter gently shook the slumbering tot. "Josephine," he whispered. "Come along, my child. It is time to awaken." He heard a soft moan escape the little girl as she shifted under her blankets, but Jo did not open her eyes. She just fell right back to sleep. Splinter chuckled as he brought his tail around him and began to tickle the tot. Joey began giggling madly as she rolled around on her spot of the bed clutching her sides and curling her toes. Then she grabbed her father's tail and hugged it.

"Daddy," she giggled.

"Good morning, my daughter," Splinter grinned as he scooped Jo-Jo up in his arms and kissed her. "Did you have pleasant dreams while you slept?"

"Yeah!" Joey exclaimed.

"Well, you may tell me all about it, but first we must wake your brothers." Yoshi carried the tot out of their room and entered the one large room the young mutant boys all shared; Splinter promised them they would soon have rooms of their own, he just needed to clean out some of the extra bunks in the lair. He grinned at his daughter and asked, "Would you like to awaken them?"

Jo nodded eagerly and her father placed her on the floor. She got down on her knees and crawled over to where her older brothers slept. She giggled mischievously as she stopped in front of the youngest of her brothers, Michelangelo. She first tapped him gently on his nose, but he didn't even flinch. Then she poked him in the arm; he hardly moved, or made a noise. Then, she remembered how Splinter had gotten her to wake up. She slipped her hands under his blanket and brushed her soft fingers along his sides.

7-year-old Mikey shifted in his sleep and giggled, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. Joey pressed her fingers a bit harder, and Mikey burst into a fit of giggles, abruptly awakening his brothers. Drowsy and upset at being rudely awoken, Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello all stared as they watched Mikey roll around on the floor guffawing with their baby sister Jo-Jo digging her fingers under his arms. They all laughed and stood up to stretch.

"Good morning, my sons," Splinter said and entered the room.

The boys gathered in a line where they stood shoulder to shoulder and bowed. "Good morning, Sensei."

"Well done in getting your brothers up, Josephine," Splinter smiled; Joey beamed and skipped over to her brothers.

She hugged her oldest brother first. "Leo!" she chirped.

"Morning, Jo-Jo," Leo grinned and patted her head.

Then, she moved to the purple-clad turtle."Don-nie!"

Donnie laughed at his sister's sudden pause to pronounce his nickname. "Hello, Joey," he said and kissed her atop of her head.

Then Jo-Jo wrapped her arms around her ill-tempered brother, but loved him all the same. "Raphie!"

"Hey, lil' sis," Raph smiled and squeezed her tightly.

Then Joey hugged her youngest older brother. "Mikey!"

"Wassup, Jo-Jo," Mikey laughed and hugged her back.

"Now, my sons, let us begin your morning training," Splinter said. "Come, let us go to the dojo."

"Can Joey come?" Mikey asked.

Splinter thought on it for a while. He imagined it would be better if Josephine stayed out of the dojo while they trained so she wouldn't get hurt. But she was family, and she hadn't gotten hurt yet. "Of course, my son. Josephine is welcome."

"Alright!" the orange-banded mutant cheered and took Joey by the hand. "C'mon, Joey! Time for you to see some awesome moves by yours truly!"

"Ha!" Raph snorted. "My moves are way better than yours by a miles!" he chased off after them.

Donnie frowned. "I'm smarter than all of you combined! I know strategies that can outclass all of your moves!" He raced after his siblings.

Leo ran after them all. "I get my katas right all the time! I'm the best out of all five of us!" Splinter rolled his eyes and followed his children into the training room. The mutant boys grabbed their weapons off from a shelf and knelt down on their knees, resting their weapons in front of them. Joey tilted her head to the side and sat the same way as her older brothers.

Leo giggled. "I guess Joey wants to do our training lesson today, too."

Splinter sat down on a mat in front of his sons and called Josephine to come and sit beside him. She immediately obeyed and plopped herself beside her father. He gave a quick nod, and the turtles got to their feet and split off into two groups. Leo paired with Donnie, and Raph paired with Mikey. They raised their weapons and stood in a fighting stance. "Hajime!" he cried out.

The turtles began to spar. Donnie swung and twirled his bo staff high above his head and around his body; Leo swung his double katana and waited for his opponent to approach. Mikey jumped form side to side spinning his nunchucks; Raph flipped his sais out of boredom, knowing his youngest brother would not be much of a challenge. One opponent charged, and the other countered, blocked, or stepped out of the way of an incoming weapon.

Josephine watched with fascination at the quick moves her big brothers were using. She saw Leo block Donnie's staff with his green arm of pure muscle. Then Joey noticed Raph do a spinning back kick, knocking Mikey forward. Her teal eyes shifted from one turtle to another.

Suddenly, Mikey had managed to get one of Raph's sais away from him. "Na na na-na na!" he taunted. "How you gonna beat me with only one of those fork thingamajigs?"

Raph growled and gripped his one sai. "It's called a sai, you idiot, not a fork thingamajig! Besides," he slyly smiled, "I don't have to use two to take care o' you, baby bro." Josephine's eyes widened as the fingers of Raphael's free hand slowly curled inward, making a fist. He raced toward his second youngest sibling, his fist high in the air. Mikey stood his ground, but the fear was easy to see on his face.

Mikey did expect Raph to punch; but instead, Raph slid down onto his knees and roundhouse kicked, knocking Mikey off of his feet and landing with a loud "oomph". Raph laughed triumphantly.

"No fair, Raphie," Mikey whined as he stood up.

"Aww, don't feel bad Mikey. This ain't the first time you've failed miserably," Raph snickered.

Mikey frowned; then he leaped forward onto Raph and pinned him to the floor. The two start wrestling and rolling around on the floor, grunting and yelling and throwing fists. Leo and Donnie stopped sparring and watched their brothers wrestle. Usually it's Leo and Raph that do this.

Jo hated to see her big brothers fight. And as much as they had their own ways to start them, she had her own ways on how to finish them. She got to her feet and waddled to where Mikey and Raph wrestled. She knelt down beside them and began to tickle them. They soon let go of one another and collapsed giggling. Satisfied to see the ruckus had ended, Joey beamed a smile and skipped back to her father's side.

"Well done, my daughter," Splinter whispered and patted her head. Joey replied by hugging him with a giggle of her own.

Jo-Jo was supposed to be taking her nap, but she wasn't tired. While her brothers rested in their room and Yoshi meditated, she slipped out of her sleeping spot and out of the room she and her father shared. When the coast was clear, she ran to the dojo.

Joey stood in the middle of the training room and spread her legs out shoulder length. She envisioned the moves she studied as she watched her brothers spar. She shoved a fist out in front of her with a grunt. Then, she kicked her leg out, and then performed a spinning back kick. Having done it successfully, she tottered a bit and fell on her butt. She stood up and brushed herself off and tried again.

She started out slow and worked her ay faster and faster. She imagined Donnie's bo staff swinging down on her, and she raised her arm up to block it. Then, she mimicked Raph's roundhouse kick. She then copied each of her brothers' katas, performing all perfectly.

Little did she know that her father was watching her. He was amazed at his daughter's skills, especially at her age. He had a feeling she knew those moves by watching her brothers, and remembered them. He decided now was the time to step out of hiding and approach the tot.

"Shouldn't you be napping, my child?" he asked. She let out a yelp and turned to her father.

"Daddy," she gasped. Then she sighed sadly, knowing she had been busted.

"Where did you learn those moves, young one?" he asked her.

"Bwothers," Joey beamed. "Daddy watch me?"

Splinter chuckled. "Yes, Josephine, Daddy watched you. You are very well-skilled." He added, "I was going to wait until you were a bit older...but I think you are ready to start your own ninja training." Joey gasped. "Do you feel like you are ready?"

Joey's reply was jumping into her father's arms and squeal. "Jo-Jo, wike bwothers an' Daddy?"

Splinter nodded. "Yes, you will be just like Daddy and your brothers. You will make a fine kunoichi, my child."

Joey then rubbed her eyes and yawned. Now, she was ready for a nap. Those katas can wear a 2-year-old out.

After her nap, Josephine and her brothers joined their father back in the dojo. Splinter was actually eager to explain that Josephine would start her training early, and that they would all help teach her.

"I wonder what's so important about this meeting," Leo asked a he adjusted his hold on Joey, who was riding on the back of his shell.

"I dunno. Donnie, you're the genius," Raph joked, "figure it out."

Donatello frowned. "I won't know until we get there, Raphael."

"Not if I find out first!" Mikey exclaimed and raced to Yoshi's side, and they entered the dojo. Raph and Don followed, leaving Leo and Jo-Jo behind.

"Go, go, Leo!" Jo exclaimed and pointed to the training room entrance. "Go!"

Leo chuckled. "Okay, hold on tight, Joey." He took off towards the dojo, Josephine squealing all the way. Once they entered the room, Splinter asked Josephine to stand beside him. She obeyed, and Leo sat lined up next to his brothers.

"My sons," Yoshi began, "I have brought you here to tell you that Josephine will be starting her training early." The boys gasped. "And that you will teach her as much as you know."

Donnie asked, "But, Sensei, won't you be teaching her, too?"

Splinter nodded, "Yes, Donatello, I will also teach her, but I would like for her to learn from you first...especially after what I saw earlier this afternoon."

"What'cha see?" asked Raphael.

Splinter grinned and looked down to his daughter with his beady eyes. "Josephine, anata no kyōdai wa anata ga mananda ugoki o miseru." (show your brothers the moves you learned)

Joey nodded eagerly and stood between her brothers and father. Then, starting slow then picking up the pace, she performed each move she learned from watching her big brothers.

They all watched, amazed.

"That's the roundhouse and spinning back kick I did," Raphael pointed out.

"That's the punch set I did when Leo broke my staff," Donnie gasped, then muttered, "Again."

"She did the same block I did when you tried to hit me with you staff, Donatello," Leo said.

Mikey gasped. "She used the technique I did to disarm one of Raph's sais from him!"

Donnie grinned. "Fascinating...she learned those moves just by watching us...just, wow."

Josephine performed one last kick, then stood still. She looked at her brothers and saw the excitement on their faces. "Jo-Jo good?" she cooed, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Good...Good?! Josephine, you did amazing!" Leo exclaimed.

"I agree," Donnie nodded. "For someone your age to master such difficult skills is quite a gift. I told ya she was-"

"As much as I agree with you, Donnie," Raph growled, "if you say the word 'precocious' one more time, I'm gonna smash someone's head against the-"

"Okay, Raph, calm down," Leo placed a hand on the red-clad turtle's shoulder.

Splinter stepped up and asked, "Well, my sons, would you like to teach Josephine our ways?"

They were all eager to answer, and their response came out as a big loud, "YES!" The turtles raced to Joey's side and told her all at once, too fast for Joey to figure out who is saying what, what they would teach her, and argued over who will teach her first.

"I can show you my first kata!"

"I can show you how to do multiple back flips!"

"I'll show ya how to pin someone using one finger!"

"I'll teach you all I know!"

"Which isn't a lot."

"Not funny, Raph!"

"Oh, yes it is!"

"I call teaching her first!"

"No way, I'm teaching her first!"

"Nu-uh, it's gonna be me!"

"She likes me way better than you, Donnie!"

"No way! I'm gonna be the first to teach her!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Joey silenced her brothers by pushing her fingers on the backs of their necks under their jaw line. They all grimaced in pain and yelped. They back away, holding their necks and taking deep breaths. Joey giggled at her squirming brothers.

"J...Jo-Jo...where did you...learn...to do that?" Leo panted.

"Daddy!" Joey beamed and hugged the humanoid rodent tightly.

Joey's skills increased dramatically each passing day. Leo had helped her master a roundhouse kick in mid-air, and she had accidentally sock one to Leo's jaw. Donnie taught her how to be stealthy, to move around without making a sound; within minutes he wasn't able to listen for her movements, but knew she was there whenever she would trip him. Raph taught Jo mainly with punches and kicks; she was able to punch through a thin block of wood, and her knuckles were bruised afterwards. Mikey taught her how to be quick, be able to move like lightning so fast no one would see her; he knew she mastered it when she disappeared from his sight while he was looking at her, and she tripped him.

Splinter had taught her a few basic moves he knew, helped her practice meditating, as well. Through meditation, he could feel Josephine's energetic spirit fueling with great strength. Then, he had the thought that she was ready. He knew she was.

A few weeks after Jo-Jo's training began, Yoshi called his children into the dojo. He held something behind his back.

"What are you hiding, Sensei?" Leo asked.

"Is it for me?" Mikey beamed, earning himself a smack upside the head.

"Sit down, my children," Splinter instructed, and the turtles and human tot got down on their knees; but he instructed for Josephine to stay standing and step forth. She did so and stared with eyes that said, 'what is going on?'. Splinter revealed what he hid behind his back. Josephine widened her eyes when she saw two cylindrical metal plates with straps at both ends, two gloves with no fingers and with very thick knuckles, and a strand of silver.

"Josephine," Splinter began, "these are your weapons and mask." Jo gasped. Yoshi told her to sit; he sat with her and gently took one of her arms. He placed the plate over her arm and snapped the straps around her wrist and elbow. He did the same with her other arm. "These wrist plates are made of the finest and strongest of metals, very nearly impossible to break through. I've tested them myself. As long as you wear these, not even the strength of my katana will cause a dent in it." Joey grinned and looked down at her arms. Seeing her reflection the metal, she stuck out her tongue and laughed at herself.

Yoshi instructed Joey to hold out her hands; he slipped a fingerless glove on each hand. Josephine knew instantly the knuckles were very stiff and tapped them with her finger. They were solid. "Within the knuckles of each glove are shards of iron. With one punch, no harm or pain will come to you, but will come to whomever or whatever your fist makes contact with. Having also tested these out myself, a strong enough punch with these will create holes in the walls." Joey stared fascinated at her hands, looking at them at different angles.

All that was left was the strand of silver ribbon. Yoshi held it up high, and Jo noticed two eye holes. She turned to her brothers saw that they each had a strand of ribbon with eye holes. She was getting her mask.

"The color of this mask suits you, my child," Splinter explained. "You are kind, and compassionate. You display great dignity, and have unstoppable feminine power. You are creative, and have an imagination I have never thought a human could have. The silver in your plates represents the strength you now bear." He bent forward and tied the mask around her head, over her eyes. He stepped back and smiled; the little ninja he had envisioned her to be has come to life.

Joey examined her body now and smiled; something about the mask made her feel powerful. She suddenly did a back flip, a spinning back kick, and a fierce reverse punch. She landed firmly in front of her brothers, who just gawked at her.

"Wow," was all they said. Joey raced to them and hugged them.

"Jo-Jo wike big bwothers now?" she asked.

They all smiled.

"Yes, Joey, you are like your big brothers now," said Leo.

Joey smiled and backed away. She pointed to Mikey and stood in a fighting stance; he got the message. With a smirk he stood up, and he and his sister began circling. But before Mikey could make his move, Josephine used her ability Michelangelo taught her: to move quickly without making a sound; she snuck up behind Mikey, and with a spinning back kick, she sent him falling to the floor. She and Mikey laughed.

Leo stood up and picked up one of his swords. The young tot now sought the opportunity to try out her new wrist plates; as Leo brought his katana down, she raised her arm, and the plate caught it. A loud clang echoed throughout the lair. "Nice moves," Leo gave her a nod. Joey suddenly felt that was a distraction; she performed a mid-air spinning back kick on Leo, socking him another one in the jaw. He toppled backwards and landed with a thud. They also laughed.

Donnie stood up next, twirling his bo staff. He and Joey circled one another; she wore Raph's taunting smirk. "You think you can take me down?" he taunted back. "Ha! I only showed you a few things I know. Get ready for the unexpe-WAAH!" While he was busy taunting, Don didn't hear Jo charge him, and they rolled around on the floor until she had him in a head lock. Donnie was able to get her to let go by poking her in her stomach.

Raph was next. Joey met her final opponent and copied his smirk. She straddled over to him with confidence and took a fighting stance. Raph rolled his emerald eyes. "Look, you may be able to take down the goofball, the brainiac, and Mr. Bossy Pants," Raph said, "but there's no way you'll make it past me." He pulled out his sais, but Jo just mimicked his eye-roll. They circled for a while before Raphael made his move: he lunged forward, one sai in front of him, the other by his side. But Jo just stood her ground. Once Raph was close enough, she jumped over him. Raph froze in confusion, unaware that Josephine landed behind him. She performed the roundhouse kick, knocking Raph off of his feet. He landed with a thud and stared up to see an ear-to-ear grinning Jo-Jo staring at him. He smirked as he said, "Guess luck was on your side today Jo. But don't expect this to happen again." He got to his knees, and the two fist bumped.

"Alright! We've got a sixth ninja in the family!" Mikey exclaimed and held his hand up in the air. "High-three!"

The five ninjas gathered together and collided their hands together high in the air; Joey had to merge her fingers together to mimic her brothers' hand shape.

Hamato Josephine slept with a smile on her face that night. Although her wrist plates and gloves laid next to her, she never took off her mask. She was the 5th turtle of the family now, despite being human. But she learned she didn't have to be a turtle to be a turtle. And she loved being one.

*up next-TMNT+Jo: The Best Medicine*


End file.
